WikiEditTutorial
COLLAPSIBLE EXAMPLE FAILED ATTEMPTS As an infant, Alistair is presented to King Maric by his mother, the elven mage Fiona. As an elf, a mage and a Grey Warden, Fiona is unable to raise Alistair and asks Maric to see Alistair raised away from court and ignorant of his elf-blooded heritage. Duncan vows to watch over Alistair and to bring news to Maric of Alistair's life. Maric's promise to Fiona is fulfilled and Alistair was raised in Redcliffe by Arl Eamon, believing himself to be the bastard son of King Maric and a human serving maid and half-brother to Goldanna. }} spoiler_text spoiler_text spoiler_text spoiler_text Text to be hidden. end of failed spoiler tests This page explains some basic wiki editing. Image related Giving a picture a border by creating a one cell table. I made a template for this. Type for Font related bold bold Italic text Italic text TEXT TEXT HTML tags can be used as well for this. TEXT TEXT HTML style text change TEXT TEXT wiki style for the same result. TEXT you can use hexadecimal instead of color names in either version. TEXT TEXT TEXT striked thru text TEXT TEXT changing to the font "broadway". Hopefully the end user has broadway fonts installed on his browser, but that is not garanteed across all platforms... This text is centered This text is centered More on this page: http://wikimarkup.wikia.com/wiki/Category:HTML Titles with more equals get aligned differently on table of contents What the title says. Basic same-wiki links Use two "then the wikia-name of the page (just "test" or whatever the word is, no spaces, not the entire URL), then "|", then the words to be seen on the clickable link (spaces ARE allowed, and so are things like pictures), then "" test page is here click it! results in test page is here click it! Skipping "|test page is here click it!" gets you Main_Page If a page pointed to does not already exist, the link still works and you can create the page by clicking it. Linking to a page section (jumping from) To Jump to link to a section of a page, make sure the page section is marked by a header. (like Linking to a page section (target) below is the header) Then, at the end of your regular link, put a hashtag ( # ) followed by the section name. As an example, if you want to link to this section of this page, write Target section which will link as Target section Section title to jump to This section exists to be jumped to, from another section, as a test. Make a section heading The before and the after the section heading words make those word into a section heading. How to make an image gallery Wiki-background Background-Miner-wikia.jpg Wiki-background Background-Miner-wikia.jpg I still do not know how it remember which images should be added to the gallery, as such this is of limited use. Link one image Format is: FILE : image-name : size : wikilink without spaces. Removing the link makes it zoomable when clicking, instead of sending you to the link. Poll What does "The Idle Mining Trade" needs? We need more minerals. We require more minerals. Upgrades, mooore upgrades!! The phone number of the miner. She is not a minor is she? OMG mouse repair kits OCD pills so I can stop playing We can do polls automatically. You need to be in edit mode to see how SIMPLE this is. Raw text the tag and its > ending makes your text appear unmodified. This is how I managed to say where you can see it without edit mode. Tables In visual edit mode, and ONLY visual mode, you can click on the right (above "categories", right of "video) to make a table. Once that is done, switch to "source" edit mode. I gave each cell a X and Y coordinate inside so you can see the pattern I also added a title per column after scope="col"| Tables can contain images, other tables, and most other things wikis can do. I added the photo by clicking "Photo" on the right, above Categories. Then of course in edit mode you can change it but the photo button is so convenient for getting most of it right in one go... (see in edit mode) By copying alot |- | kittens | puppies I was able to add one entry in the table, making it taller. As the coordinates are not required, I decided to leave 2 random words instead to clarify. By copy pasting this 3 line section along you can make large tables. Templates Templates are macros who are used to allow using long or complex content just by saying the name. Basic template: This inserts the content of the Template:test123 page where the tag is. Result: Template with argument This inserts the content of the Template:test1234 with "Asteroid" as an argument. It works because the template itself contains } Result: If a template change, all the pages that include it also change accordingly. notes on what need explain I need to figure out spoilers. It is a template but how do I make things conditional to being clicked?